When Two Worlds Collide
by ErraticHeartbeat
Summary: Bella?" Edward asked me in his velvet voice. "What's wrong?" All Bella could remember is being at a party in a bedroom. What happened? Who did something to her? Will relationships stay or go? UPDATE: Chapter 9
1. Unforgettable

Chapter 1: Unforgettable

"Bella?" Edward asked me with his velvet voice. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I-I'm pregnant." I stuttered.

"What!" He yelled furiously.

"I don't know. I didn't have sex with anyone. All I remember last is being at a party and in a bedroom." I sobbed. Could I have been raped?

_Edward invited me to one of his huge parties. You know, lots of people, loud music, you know that kind of stuff. I thought why not? Wouldn't it be fun? We danced at the music, Edward looking extremely beautiful, like he always is. And me looking plain as usual. But, somehow Edward finds me interesting. Then, I went to get a drink. I drank a sip and then I was in a bedroom… with a guy? I assume. Then everything went fuzzy, I couldn't remember anything else. _

_After I woke up, in an empty bed and nothing on, I felt sick. I threw up. I thought that maybe I got a little out of hand and I drank some alcohol, and I was throwing up because of the after affect. But, then after a month didn't get my period, I knew it then… that I was pregnant. I took a pregnancy test to make sure that my assumption was correct, and as I thought it would be, it showed positive. After I was sure that I was pregnant I decided to tell Edward the next day. _

_Edward had a confused look and then exploded. _

"_My party… Jasper and you…" He trailed off. _

"_Your party? Jasper? What?" I asked, so much was confusing me right now. _

"_I invited you to my party. Then you went upstairs and Jasper followed. I don't know why he did. Then you didn't come back for five or six hours. I didn't know what was wrong. And now I know, I know that Jasper had sex with you." He growled once more, fury took over his topaz eyes. _

"_Jasper raped me?" I asked my eyes watering. _

"_I'm guessing so!" He snarled. _

"_What's going on?" A voice said as Jasper walked into the room. _

"_What the hell Jasper? You raped Bella?" Edward yelled at him. _

"_What? No!" Jasper yelled back at him. _

_Then everything was calm, Jasper had a special power of making everything calm when everything was crazy. He could change the feelings in the room. _

"_Then why did you follow Bella upstairs? And she didn't come back for a while? What did you do to her?" He said in a calm voice. _

"_I followed her upstairs to make sure she was okay. She seemed a little woozy." He said. _

"_So, that's my job! Not yours!" Edward said walking towards Jasper._

"_I know it's your job but, I love her!" Jasper pleaded. _

"_What do you mean?" Alice shouted. _

"_You love Bella? I thought we were together?" Alice slapped Jasper. _

_I could see the hurt in her eyes. If she could cry, I'm sure she would be bawling more than I am right now. _

"_I do love you, Alice. But ever since Bella moved her I couldn't stop thinking about her. And I didn't rape her! She wanted it as much as I did!" He yelled. _

_The tension was back in the room. _

"_No, I didn't." I sniffled. _

"_How could you say that? What the hell is the matter with you?" Alice roared, her hand starting to clench in a fist. _

"_She's a slut anyway." Jasper said looking at the floor. _

"_No she's not!" Alice and Edward said together. _

_Then it hit me…_

"_Oh no!" I screamed still crying. _

"_What?" Everyone said. _

"_If I'm pregnant, my child is going to be a vampire?" I asked hyperventilating. _

"_Breath Bella." Edward whispered. _

_I took a deep breath. _

"_No, it's going to be half human and half vampire." Carlisle said._

_Why do they have to hear so well? It seems like everyone is going to flow into the room, right now! God! Could this get any worse?_

"_Great all the better!" I yelled._

"_Listen it's going to be okay." Esme said, rubbing my back trying to assure me everything is going to be okay. _

_But it's not okay. Everything is screwed up now. Charlie probably won't want me! I'll be kicked out of the house! My whole world is crashing. And to top it all off, I'm seventeen having a baby! How wonderful is that? _

"_Why me? Why did he," I pointed to Jasper. "Have to do this to me?" _

"_Honey I know that this is a hard situation for you. And I know Jasper had no right to do what he did, what do you want me to do?" Esme said. _

"_I want Jasper to go crawl into a hole and die!" I yelled, I know that couldn't happen because he was a vampire. But, I was so furious I couldn't help myself. _

"_Well I don't think that will be a problem." Edward snarled. _

"_Edward!" Carlisle hissed. _

"_Sorry." _

"_Everyone sit down." Carlisle ordered._

_We all sat down: Edward next to me, Carlisle and Esme next to each other, Alice across from me, and Jasper alone. Emmett and Rosalie were on a little vacation, to get away together, to be alone. That's what I felt like right now, I just wanted to get away from this mess. _

"_Alright Bella. What do you want to do?" Carlisle asked, looking at my stomach. _

_I knew what he meant, "I'm going to keep the baby." _

_I know that keeping the baby would be a bad decision, because I'm young and I'm going to have a baby that's going to be half human and half vampire, it would just create a whole web of problems. Maybe. But, the thought of not keeping the baby, an abortion, it just isn't tolerable for me. I could never do that. So, this is my decision. _

_Carlisle nodded. _

"_Now, Edward. Are you going to stay with Bella? Help her raise the baby, even if it's not yours?" Carlisle asked. _

"_Yes."_

"_But, I'm the father!" Jasper yelled. _

"_I don't care. You aren't going to be a father to Bella's baby. You are going to Volturi until Bella has her baby. I'm sure she doesn't want you around?" Carlisle looked at me. _

"_No I don't." I said. _

_Jasper couldn't argue with that and he wouldn't either. _

"_Fine." Jasper said. _

"_Okay. Now is everyone okay with the decisions?" Carlisle asked. _

_Everyone nodded, except for Jasper. _

"_Jasper, what's your problem with the decisions?" _

"_I want to be part of the baby's life." _

"_You just can't." Carlisle ordered._

"_Can I say something?" I asked. _

_He nodded._

"_Jasper can be in the baby's life, but not as a father. He can be an uncle, that's all." I said. _

"_That seems like a good deal." Carlisle smiled. He shot a look at Jasper._

"_Yes, it is." Jasper sighed. _

"_Okay everything is alright?" Esme asked._

_Everyone nodded._

"_Wait!" I said. _

"_What?" Esme asked. _

"_Well, what about Charlie? I'm pretty sure he won't want me in the house. I'll have nowhere to go." _

"_You can stay with us." Esme said, smiling warmly. _

_Alice's eyes widened. _

"_Really?" Alice said. _

"_Yes." Esme and Carlisle said. _

"_Bella, we have to go shopping!" Alice said excitedly. _

"_One thing at a time." I said smiling. _

"_Okay." She sighed. _

"_Can I use your phone?" I asked Alice. _

"_Sure. For what?" She asked. _

_As if she didn't know. I've had the thought of calling Charlie for the past hour. _

"_Charlie."_

"_Sure."_

_She handed me the phone and I dialed the house phone. After about five rings a perky dad answered the phone. _

"_Dad?" _

"_Bella?" Charlie asked. _

"_Yes. I have to tell you something and you probably won't be happy about it." I said a lump in my throat developed. _

_Cliffy! Well sort of. I hope everyone liked it, I'll try to make longer chapters. Please review and tell me what you thought. This is my second Twilight fanfic, so I hope it's good. :) _


	2. Don't Blame Me

Chapter 2: Don't Blame Me

"What? What? What won't I be happy about? Bella tell me!" Charlie yelled frantically.

"Calm down first, then I'll tell you." I said in a serene voice.

"Okay," He huffed out a big sigh, "Tell me."

"First, you have to and I mean have to promise me you will not get mad at me. You also have to promise that you won't blame me, because honestly this isn't my fault." My voice sounded calm, which was unusual for me. Especially in this kind of a situation.

"Fine Bella! Just tell me!" He wined, anxiously.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." My voice cracked at those words, and I began to cry.

"You're pregnant! What the hell, Bella? You're only seventeen! I thought you weren't doing that kind of stuff with Edward! I swear to god I'm going to come over there and kick his ass-" I cut him off.

"Dad! Jeez, Edward didn't get me pregnant. It was-" Charlie cut me off.

"Who, who was it?" He angrily asked.

"Jasper Cullen." His name disgusted me, I didn't even want to think about him. Let alone say his name.

"Jasper Cullen! Edward Cullen's brother?"

"Yes dad him."

"You cheated on Edward with Jasper. Wow, Bella I thought-" I cut him off once more.

"No, why are you being so stupid? I would never cheat on Edward, I love him." The tears started to go away, and I smiled as I said his name.

"Then what do you mean, Bella? How'd you get pregnant with his baby?"

"He raped me." I answered back, calmly.

"Why are you some calm about this? I'm coming right over there to arrest him! Nobody touches my daughter! I'm Chief Swan for damn sakes!" He yelled, I could hear him rattling around for his keys.

"No! Dad don't really it's fine." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry even if you don't want me to do it, it's my job. So could you please inform Carlisle and Esme that I'm coming to arrest his son?" He asked me.

"Yes. Of course dad, I will. Bye." I snapped the phone shut.

"Okay guys listen up! I know that everyone probably hates Jasper right now, and I need to tell you my dad is coming here to arrest him. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're going to let Charlie arrest him." Carlisle answered.

"What? I thought I was your son! Well you know what I mean. I thought that you were supposed to be on my side!" Jasper yelled.

"I am on your side. I have a plan…" Carlisle said.

"What plan?" Everyone asked.

"I don't have much time. I can't explain it. But, guys we're going to break Jasper out of jail! Well when he gets put in jail." Carlisle smiled.

Did he really think this was funny?

"What? Are you crazy?" Edward hissed.

"No I am not crazy. It's very simple actually… when he gets put in a cell, in jail, we're going to go there and break him out. But, we have to be very sneaky about this. But no humans, are aloud to come," He looked at me and I nodded my head, "Then once we break him out, without anyone noticing; hopefully. We will drive him to live with the Volturi. And, I don't think anyone will find him there." Carlisle stated.

"Great plan," Edward said, sarcastically. "Why don't we just let him rot in jail?"

"Edward. Stop being like that. He's your brother!" Esme raised her voice, that's the first time I've ever heard sweet Esme raise her voice.

Okay so I know this was short… but the next one will be much longer :D I wonder what's going to happen? Will they break him out? Ohhh cliffy!!! Thanks for reading and please review! THANK YOU!


	3. Arrested & In Jail

Chapter 3: Arrested & In Jail

Jasper kept pacing around the living room, and every time his face scrunched up, Edward would hiss at him.

"Why do you keep hissing at him Edward?" I asked kind of annoyed.

"Because every time he makes that stupid face he keeps thinking this is all Bella's fault. I feel like punching him in his face. No better yet, I feel like ripping him to pieces and burning him. That should do it." A devious smile crept on his lips.

"Don't even think about it!" Alice said, defending Jasper.

"Why are you even bothering to defend him when he got my girlfriend pregnant?" Edward asked confused.

I myself was confused. Alice was such a sweet girl, she deserved better then Jasper. Especially for what he did to her.

"Because I still love him." She answered back, but this time her eyes were on the floor.

"Alice!" Jasper said touching her arm, trying to hug her.

Alice flinched back, "Just because I still love you doesn't mean I still want to be with you. You know that right? We will never be together again."

"Oh. I understand." Jasper's words were more soft, and if he could cry he would have been bawling.

The tension was broken, from a sound of sirens and a bang of the door.

"Carlisle? Esme? It's Charlie." My dad said in a ruff voice.

Esme and Carlisle walked swiftly down the stairs to answer the door.

"Hello Charlie." Esme greeted him with a smile.

Charlie already had his handcuffs out. "I don't have time to chit chat. I don't want to seem rude, but I came here for a reason."

He walked in back of Jasper and put the handcuffs on behind his back.

"You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you desire an attorney and cannot afford one, an attorney will be obtained for you before police questioning."

"Okay let's go!" Charlie yelled.

I flinched once he yelled, I've never heard him yell like that before.

The sirens faded away, as Jasper left to be arrested for a crime that he committed.

"Honey are you okay?" Edward asked me in a sweet voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You're shaking Bella." Edward said, concerned.

"Oh that's nothing. It's probably because I didn't eat. Hmmmm can I have some eggs, toast, and bacon? Please. I'm starved." I said feeling my stomach.

"Sure thing honey. Coming right up." Esme said.

I sat down on the sofa, feeling a little dizzy.

"Are you sure your fine?" Edward asked.

"Yes I'm fine." I assured him.

He kissed me softly on my lips, "It's been a long day. Why don't you sleep here? And get some rest. You could sleep in Alice's room with her."

I yawned, "Uh-huh sure that sounds good."

Edward lifted me up from the sofa, I was surprised. All I could do is smile. He walked up the stairs, and went to Alice's room. Then softly, and slowly he put me on Alice's bed.

"You get some sleep love. You need it." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I don't know what happened but I just fell asleep at that second, and it was all black. I could see my mother standing on a pool of blood, holding a figure in her arms. I kept walking closer, and every time I went closer, the more and more I saw my mother in pain. "Mom what's wrong?" I asked, scared. She didn't answer me, and then I saw what was in her arms. A baby covered in blood, biting my mother. "Get off of her!" I yelled. Then my mother looked up at me with dark, black eyes. I screamed, and started panting.

"Bella!" Someone screamed.

I started shaking, and drips of sweat started to go down my forehead and cheeks.

A icy hand touched my cheek, "Love. It's only a dream. It's not real."

I opened my eyes, and to my surprise it was a dream, a horrible nightmare. It seemed so real. Like that baby was killing my mother. So real, but it wasn't.

I started to cry. "It was so real Edward. It seemed so real!"

Edward cradled me in his arms, "It's going to be okay. Do you want your eggs, toast, and bacon?" He smiled.

"Yes." I answered him back.

He took the plate that seemed to pop out of nowhere and handed to me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

And in about one minute I inhaled everything.

Edward was looking at me all weird.

"I'm fine." I smiled. "Just was hungry."

I wonder why Bella is so hungry and why she's having those weird dreams? How will Jasper cope with being in jail? When will the Cullen family decide to free him from jail? Weeks? Months? Who knows…. Hope everyone liked it! Please review =) Next chapter will be up soon!


	4. What Is Jeff's Problem?

Chapter 4: What Is Jeff's Problem?

~A/N: This chapter isn't in anyone's point of view~

"Could you loosen your grip on me?" Jasper wined.

"No I can't!" Charlie yelled.

"Just because I supposedly raped your daughter doesn't mean you have to be such an ass whole." He snarled.

"Excuse me young man! You cannot talk to an officer like that! I'd like to know what the judge thinks about you raping my daughter and then calling the "Chief of Police" an ass whole." He laughed.

"Oh. I'm sure the judge won't care. I don't even understand why I'm getting put into jail!" Jasper yelled.

"You did a crime. Now you gotta pay the time." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. I made a serious statement rhyme. Which was kind of funny." Charlie said, walking Jasper into the police station.

"Well I didn't find it funny at all." Jasper disagreed.

"Jeff! We got Jasper Cullen here!" Charlie yelled.

Jeff shook his head.

"Who's Jeff?" Jasper asked.

"He's the guy who will be interrogating you. He will write down you alibi, statement, and anything else. He then will ask if you want a lawyer, or if you will be paying for a lawyer yourself." He answered back.

Jeff walked up to me, "Hello. Jasper. Please come this way." He said, taking his keys out of his pocket and leading Jasper to the interrogation room. He sighed in relief that the handcuffs were finally off of him.

"Don't get too happy Mr. Cullen. They're only off until we get into that room. Then I'm putting one hand cuff on your hand and the other under the table." He explained.

"Oh okay." Was all he could say.

They went into the interrogation room, and as Jeff said, he sat Jasper down on the hard chair and put the handcuffs back on him. One under the table and on his wrist.

"Now are you ready to talk?" Jeff asked.

"About, what? I didn't do anything." He replied, acting stupid.

He knew he did a crime by raping Bella. Why couldn't he just admit it? He admitted it to his family, but not the cops?

"Don't act stupid boy! You raped Isabella Swan!" He screamed.

"Do you have proof?" Jasper asked.

"Well no. But I'm sure if Isabella is pregnant-" He got cut off.

"Well she is pregnant." Jasper stated.

"So you did rape her?" He asked, getting a tape recorder out.

He hit the record button.

"Yes. I Jasper Cullen, raped Isabella Swan." He gave in to the cop.

"Okay. Well now that we have proof, we have to put you in jail. You will be awaiting a trial, with the judge. He or she will tell you how long you will stay in jail for. Do you want to make a call first?" He asked, in a nice voice. *Oh so now he wants to be nice?*

"Yes. Thank you." He responded back.

Jeff pointed to where the phone was, and then took off the hand cuffs. Jasper dialed Carlisle's number.

"Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"I confessed and Jeff here says I will put into jail today. Then, I will await a court hearing and the judge will tell me how long I have in jail." He sighed.

"Do you want us to break you out today?" Carlisle asked him.

"No. It's too soon. Give it about a week." He whispered.

"A week! Are you sure you can go that long in jail?" He asked.

"Yes. But I have to go. I'll call you when it's time." Jasper hung up the phone before Carlisle could say good-bye.

"Are you done?" Jeff asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Well someone will have to do a strip search. Then you'll put on a prison uniform." He smiled. *God what's this guys problem!*

"Okay." Was all he could say.

Jeff put the hand cuffs back on Jasper and led him out of the door to get his strip search over with….

Sorry it was so short!!! But, how will the strip search go? What if Jasper gets angry and he kills the guy???? Ohhh!!!!! But, I doubt that will happen. Please review!!! Maybe we could get 26 reviews? Thanks for everyone who favorites, alerts, and reviews! It means a lot to me XD


	5. Strip Me & Get Me the Hell Outta Here!

Chapter 5: Strip Me & Get Me the Hell Outta Here!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me. Also, thanks for everyone who favorites & alerts! So here you go! Then next chappie! Enjoy XD

-Jasper's POV-

Instead of Jeff doing the strip search, thank god!, a short bald man did it.

"My name is Shawn." He said, noticing my anger in my eyes.

I really didn't want a guy having to look at me naked! I mean come on! Couldn't I have gotten a girl?!

"Jasper." I replied, shaking his hand.

"Okay so now you take off your clothes in that little stall. Then, I will check you." He said, smiling.

Oh my god! Is this guy gay! Come on dude!

I nodded my head, and followed his directions. I took off everything! I mean everything! Leaving me bare naked.

He searched through my clothes first, finding not a thing, accept for my id.

Then he came close to me, "I just have to pat you down make sure you're not hiding anything."

"What could I possibly be hiding? A gun under my nuts?" I asked, a little laughter erupting from my throat.

"Possibly, you could be hiding drugs. Cocaine, marijuana, that sort of thing." He said patting me down.

Shawn carefully patted me down from the top of my shoulders down to my feet. I really don't want to go into description of when he checked my manly hood. (A/N: Tried to make it sound funny, while trying not to make it sound sexual! I didn't really want to go in depth of the strip search lol.)

I felt so violated, and at that moment I felt like I was going to rip his head off, literally! He was staring at me naked, with a big grin on his face.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked, reaching for my clothes.

"Nothing cutie pie." He said smirking.

"Oh hell no! I'm not gay! I have a girlfriend!" I said raising my hands up in the air. (A/N: No offence to homosexuals at all! So if you're gay, I'm not making fun of you!)

Even though I was sometimes shy, I really don't want a guy calling me cutie pie! I gotta defend myself, right?

"Oh. Fine! I'll be going now! Put your clothes back on." As he exited the curtain door, he sneaked a peak at me.

What is wrong with people these days? It's bad enough I'm going to be charged for rape. I have to have a gay guy strip search me. Then, on top of it Carlisle and my family are going to try to break me out of jail in five days! How could it possibly get worse? I thought sarcastically.

I put my clothes back on. Jeans, a white t-shirt, and some flip flops and headed out the door.

Outside a smiling Jeff was standing, "So how did the strip search go?"

"Did you purposely do that!" I asked, angrily.

"Do what?" Jeff replied in an innocent voice.

"I'm watching you!" I said.

"Yeah yeah! Whatever! And I'm watching you pretty boy! Now that you got the strip search it's time to put you in a cell." He said, walking to a tall brown haired man.

"This is Jasper Cullen. You will need to put him in a jail cell." Jeff said, while pushing me towards this man.

"Hello Jasper. My name is Carl I will be driving you to the Washington State Penitentiary. I will show you out." He said, in a nice manner. (A?N: Does Washington even have a jail? Well If it doesn't, let's just pretend it does! Lol. XD)

Hey, maybe I'll get a nice guy this time!

"Thank you, sir." I said, courteously.

He walked me out to his police car, and I got in the back seat, feeling like a dumb ass that I ever did that to Isabella Swan! What could have urged me to do that! What was wrong with me? Then we started driving, Carl turned on some country music. As I could tell so far, this was going to be a long ride to the penitentiary.


	6. In Jail

Chapter 6: In Jail

- Jasper's POV -

As I could already tell, this was going to be a long ride. Though, I liked country music, I still enjoyed listening to different types of music. Instead, for an hour straight, we've been listening to country songs while Carl has been singing to everyone of the songs. I sighed, and then tried to use my powers to calm myself. It worked, sort of.

"How long until we get to Washington State Jail?" I asked Carl.

"In a half and hour." Carl answered back.

I nodded my head, and looked out the window.

The trees, the birds, the grass, the sky. I was going to miss all of that. But, mostly I was going to miss my Alice. My beautiful pixie like vampire, who happens to be my girlfriend. I love her so much, and I can't believe this happened. I don't know if she will ever forgive me. But, maybe she will. Well that's what I was hoping would happen.

I just stared in boredom, when the car finally stopped.

"Are we here?" I asked Carl, as he was getting out of the car.

"Yes. I guess I will be showing you to your cell." He stated.

I got out, while he escorted me into the jail.

I saw the guys there, they looked pretty tuff. Heavy, muscular, and beards. I didn't even have a mustache yet! If I ever got in a fight I would probably lose. Of course I could kill them, but I don't want to do that. I would probably throw a punch or two and try to block myself. Carl showed me to my cell.

It was plain. Had a window, which was sealed with metal bars, but you could see out of it. But, now be able to get out of it. There was a bunk bed, with sheets and a pillow. A silver, nasty looking toilet and a little place to wash your hands. Then on the bottom bunk was this big guy. He had dark brown, short hair. A little beard, and was bald. He had numerous tattoos. One on neck that said Angie. Probably, his girlfriend. I could only see a glimpse of one on his forearm which was of a skull.

Carl shut the door and left me to my hell in jail.

"Hi I'm Ramón. I'm your cell mate." He introduced himself kindly, shaking my hand in a ruff manner. Man he has a hard grip!

"Jasper." I stated going on the top bunk.

He sat on the bottom bunk, and we began to talk.

"So how come you're in here?" I asked him.

"I robbed a bank, and killed a few people. I'm in jail for 30 years." He sighed. "What about you?"

"I raped a girl. My brother's girlfriend. I don't know I was so stupid!" I yelled.

I could tell that he was getting angry. I used my powers to calm him down, thank god for that! He looked like he was going to kill me. Since, he was facing my way.

He got up to my bunk and sat on the opposite side of me.

"How long you in here for?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to be seeing a judge today."

"It's okay man." He patted my back.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You're too young. I hope you get off on only a year."

"Yeah. Me too. But, I already confessed of doing it. And I don't know how many years I'll have to be I here for." I said.

"So is Angie your girlfriend?" I asked him, looking at his tattoo.

"Yeah. She left me though, once I got put in jail. I sure did love her man!" He said, his eyes saddening.

"I'm sorry." I said. I made his mood happier.

"Whoa. How come I'm so happy?" He asked like it was déjà vu

"I don't know. But I want to get some rest. Do you mind?" I lied. I couldn't get any rest, as in sleeping. I could only lay down.

"Okay. Man, I hope everything goes well with the judge." He said, patting my back once more.

"Thanks." I patted him back, while he jumped off his bed.

After about thirty minutes, a guard came in.

"It's time for your hearing." He said.

I hopped off the top bunk, while the guard showed me the way to the court.

I sat down on a chair.

"Alright everyone. This is the case of Jasper Cullen. I have decided that he will be in here for five years." He said.

"Five years!" I yelled.

"Sit down Jasper! With a one million dollar bail." The judge stated.

"Are you serious?!" I screamed, once more.

"Yes fully. Guard put him back in his cell!" The judge ordered.

I still couldn't believe that I was going to be put in jail for five years! At least, Carlisle and the family were going to break me out!

A/N: So sorry if this chapter was boring! I hope everyone liked it! Please review! Reviews make me happy (: Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed my last chapter which was: liv3609, jakesbabe, and chocolatelover15. Thanks! =)


	7. Planning

**Chapter 7: Planning**

_**A/N: I feel so terrible, I haven't updated in like 2 weeks! It's been that long? Wow! Well hopefully I can make up for it, with this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter: jakesbabe, liv3609, jennyabc, Edwardcullenfan28, PJOandTwilightGirl, horseluvr007, kitten1596, lionandlamb4ever, Lesloo. So, onto the next chapter [=**_

(Jasper's POV)

I sat in my cell, all thoughts put in my mind. _Why did I do such a stupid thing? When is my family going to break me out? Five years, that's too long! What if everything goes wrong with my breakout?_ I tried to send waves of calmness to myself. But, it didn't work. I was still frustrated and angry.

"I'm so stupid!" I yelled, slamming my fist into the wall.

"Whoa man are you okay?" My cell mate, Ramon asked. I guess I had woken him up.

"Yeah just angry that's all." I said.

"Why?" He asked, standing up and getting on my bunk; the top bunk.

"I'm in here for five years." I stated, calmly. I tried to plaster my anger a little bit by sounding a little calm. Hopefully, it worked.

"Five years?! That aint nothing compared to me! I'm in here for thirty years. I've only done two years. So that makes it twenty eight years. Don't get so angry, everything will work out." He assured me.

"I hope it does." I said, smiling.

"I'm going to go to bed - seeing as I woke him up -" Ramon said.

"Okay goodnight." I said. While, Ramon was going to the bottom bunk.

"Night." He yawned.

I laid down, hoping tonight was going to be the night that my family was going to break me out.

(Carlisle's POV -At the Cullen House-)

"Alright, so everyone know what the plan is?" I asked my family, who were now all dressed in black with black hats.

"Yes." Everyone nodded.

Our plan was to knock out the guards, with chloroform. Everyone has a rag, and we have to put the right amount or else they will die. We also have extra, just in case we need more. Then, Rosalie (with her good looks) will distract the main guard who has the keys. Meanwhile, Edward will grab the keys to Jasper's cell, and let him out. After Jasper is out, we will go up to the roof where a private jet will be waiting. Hopefully, we will be unseen and unheard.

At home, Esme will be taking care of Bella because she is two weeks along, and already she is getting really bad pains. I think something is wrong, but I have been _too_ into thinking of ways to get Jasper out, I haven't had the time to do research. But, once everything is okay, I will tend to Bella. I am hoping the baby doesn't come soon.

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and I ran to Emmett's jeep and started driving to the Washington State Penitentiary.

We got out of the car, with rags and chloroform in hand. Everyone parted their ways, while we got ready to break out Jasper from jail.

A/N: I know it was short, but next chapter will be longer don't worry! I wonder how the break out is going to go? Well tell me what you thought by pressing that beautiful button that says 'Review'

Thanks!

-Samantha


	8. Important! Please read :D

Hello everyone! It's Samantha (:

I know this is an author's note, but I felt that it was necessary for everyone to read. I am so very sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! It's just that it's the end of the year at school and we have all these tests and crap like that and I haven't been feeling good. I guess you could say I've been feeling like shit because I've been getting these horrible headaches and I feel really sick. I just wanted to tell you guys why I haven't updated, sorry this author's note was so late.

No worries though! School ends the 24th so that means I'll be writing up a storm! My life will be consumed by writing, watching youtube videos, and making videos! =P So be ready for a chapter up by the 24th or 25th! I'll try to make it the best I can since I've been a crappy author and haven't updated in such a long time! I really am sorry and hope that all my wonderful readers will continue to read this story! I love you guys so much, and I love that you like my story so much! Have a great day!

-Samantha

P.S: If you see this author's note on any of my other stories, it's because I didn't have time to type up separate author's notes for each story.


	9. Great Escape

Chapter 8: Great Escape

**A/N:** _I am truly so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I feel so bad. But, now I'm updating like I said in my author's note (: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Enjoy!_

(Rosalie's POV)

I walked up to the main guard, the man who has the keys. The plan was to distract him, meanwhile Edward will grab the keys that are supposedly inside the little box he works in. I don't mean box as in like an actual box, I mean box as in metal with an open door and windows.

"Why hello there. What brings you here miss?" He said in a Canadian accent.

"Just stopping by to see you silly." I smiled and rubbed his arm.

"Well then I guess it's my lucky night, eh?" He smiled, and came closer to me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as I could. I waved to Edward, our signal. And he was in the guard's little box.

I kissed him lightly on the lips, when I heard a loud noise coming from where Edward was. I hissed at Edward.

The guard was about to look back when I pushed him up against the gate and kissed him harder.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" He laughed, and kissed me again.

I just kissed him until I saw Edward in the main entrance door.

"Well I better be going. It was nice meeting you." I smiled, and took the rag to make him pass out.

"What are you-" He said, but then just passed out on the floor.

I ran to meet up with Edward so we could knock out the rest of the guards that would get in our way. So, then Edward could free Jasper.

"Nice job Rosalie." He laughed and high-fived me.

"Well you know, nobody can resist my beautiful looks." I giggled, and entered the jail.

Edward went the way where Jasper's cell was while I went the other way.

I heard a bunch of men talking, and poker chips. I guess all of the guards are on their night break or something like that.

"Hello." I grinned.

"Well hello there sexy." One of the younger ones said.

"Come here." I smirked, while all of the men got closer.

There were five men there. I took the rag, and knocked out each one in the record time of twenty seconds.

"Well that didn't take long." Someone said behind me, Edward.

"Edward aren't you supposed to be breaking out Jasper?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"Yeah, but I thought maybe you wanted to be there for the reunion." He smiled.

I slapped his arm.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with before anyone wakes up." I said.

(Edward's POV)

We walked and walked until we found Japer's cell.

He must've heard us because someone was at the cell door.

"Edward?" He exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes, we're here to break you out." Rosalie smiled.

I took the keys that I stole and put them in the lock. I turned it to the right and the door was open.

"Shhh… be quiet. Ramón is sleeping, my cell mate." Jasper whispered.

"Oh okay." Rosalie and I whispered in unison.

Jasper went out of the cell silently, while I locked the cell door making sure it was locked.

We walked in vampire speed, which was like running in the Olympics for humans.

We were finally outside, when we heard someone scream.

_Oh great, what now?_

It was Alice._ Alice, when did she get here?_

"Jasper!" She squealed, and ran to embrace him in a hug. Then, they were in a make-out session.

And then she slapped him, "I'm still mad at you!"

I laughed, _now that's the Alice I know. She'll get over it though._

"Okay enough with the little love/hate fest. We have to go up to the roof and get the hell out of here." I yelled.

All of us jumped up on the roof, and were met by Carlisle.

"Everyone here?" He asked.

"Yes. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and I." I answered.

"Where's Emmett?" He asked.

"Emmett, oh crap! Emmett. I don't know where he is. I'll go find him." I said, jumping off of the roof of the building.

"Be careful!" Carlisle yelled.

I sighed, and entered the jail once more.

"Emmett?" I yelled.

"Emmett!" I screamed.

"Yeah?" I heard him say, I walked to where I heard his voice.

He was shoveling doughnuts in his mouth.

"Emmett what's wrong with you? We broke Jasper out of jail, and you're eating doughnuts? We have to get out of here now!" I hissed, grabbing him by the wrist.

We ran out of the door, and once again I jumped up to the roof.

"Carlisle I can't believe him! He was eating a god damn doughnut!" I yelled, angrily.

"Emmett, did you not know we were breaking Jasper out of jail?" Carlisle said disappointed.

"Yes. But, I was hungry." He said in defense.

"You don't eat human food!" Rosalie screamed.

"So, doesn't mean I can't have human food, even if it does taste like crap." He laughed.

"Can we just go now?" I asked.

"Yes." Carlisle sighed, while we all went in the private jet.

We finally got home at about 3:00 am the next morning, everyone did their hugs and kisses. Except no one kissed or hugged Jasper. Jasper only got slapped again by Alice. I couldn't help but to laugh. _Hey, it's not like he didn't deserve it!_

Then I saw Bella on the couch, she was dead white. More white then us and we're vampires!

"Hi Edward." She said weakly.

"Bella honey what's wrong?" I said sadness covering my voice.

"The baby it's killing me. But, the good news is Carlisle has this big case of blood and I'm drinking it to stay healthy. It tastes actually pretty good. I guess the baby's enjoying it too." She smiled.

_How could she be smiling, when she's dying?_

"Oh Bella…" I sighed, and stroked her cheek. "It will get better. I know it will." I said.

_Who am I trying to convince me or her?_

**A/N:** _Well I hope it was a good chapter! I tried my best to make it great, since I haven't updated in such a long time! I also put in some humor, I thought that was good. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Next chapter will be up next week :D  
_


	10. I Will Save You

Chapter 9: I Will Save You

**A/N:** _Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Sorry this chapter was a little late! Summer's just making me not write grrr xD Lol, anyways next chapter! Enjoy!_

(Edward's POV)

I pulled Carlisle away from everyone else.

"Why is she dying?" I asked.

"Well the baby inside her is unlike anything I've ever seen before. It's eating her on the inside. That's why I've been giving her blood to keep her alive. Rosalie is very protective over this baby, it seems as though she doesn't even care about Bella. I will try my best to keep her alive." He said sincerely.

"Thanks." I gave a weak smile and sat next to Bella.

I kissed her on the forehead and waited for her to wake up.

I heard her gasp, and then she woke up.

"Love are you okay?" I asked stroking her cheek.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled, and rubbed her belly.

_Evil little baby! I can't believe it's killing her!_

_I have to call Jacob. I know I don't want to but he probably would like to see Bella before she turns into a vampire._

_I'm going to save her, and if that means turning her into a vampire then by all hell's mean I will!_

(Jacob's POV)

_After Edward called me I went in wolf form and ran through the forest as fast as I could. I can't believe Bella's dying._

I finally got to the Cullen's house. I knocked on the door.

"Jacob." Edward said.

"Edward." I said.

I went back to human form and walked over to Bella. "Hey Bells." I smiled.

She looked so weak and helpless.

"Jake!" She squealed and hugged me.

"I'm so glad to see you." She said.

"It's okay. I'm glad I could come." I grinned, and stroked her hair.

I heard Edward growl, "Oh sorry." I laughed.

He just gave me the evil eye, and I backed away.

I looked at her stomach, and _boy was it huge!_

"Wow that's one big bump!" I chuckled.

"Yeah. She's getting bigger by the second." She smiled, rubbing her stomach.

"She?" I asked.

"Yeah. Renesmee." She smiled.

"Renee? And Esme?" I guessed.

She shook her head in agreement.

"Well I better be going." I said, I hugged her goodbye and walked out the door.

Poor Bells. I wish she would just get better.

"Wait Jacob." Edward said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The baby is killing her. Isn't that against your treaty? If a vampire kills her or whatever. We have to kill what's inside of her before it kills Bella!" He yelled.

"Well the treaty says if a vampire turns a human on our land or where you live then we have to kill you. I'll have to talk to Sam about that. I can't believe that leech is killing her." I sighed.

"I know. It's actually half human and half vampire." He said.

"Oh save thing." I laughed.

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." He went off into his house.

_Well time to go talk to Sam and the pack._

**A/N:** _I know so short! Sorry, anyways I hope everyone enjoyed it! [:_


End file.
